Stiles Inner Wolf
by BoredWriter17
Summary: The Title Explains it all.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles Inner Wolf

Chapter 1: The Test

Disclaimer I do not own Teen wolf.

I stood at my locker, I was looking for my history book. It was no where to be found. I look everywhere,

I heard a Derek's voice saying "Look in that crappy jeep genius".

I look around and didn't see anyone, The bell rang and it scared the crap out of me, I ran to class without my history book.

I sat down toward the back with Scott so I could just copy all of his answers.

Oddly I heard Derek's voice again, I look around and he wasn't anywhere.

I thought to myself what the heck! I don't understand.

I glanced over at Scott and then back at my history test, I felt a little afraid honestly.

I just l thought I was going a little crazy. Maybe it's because I literally got 20 minutes of sleep.

I glanced at my test and wrote my name, then glanced outside, I saw Derek standing in the middle of the school yard,

I glanced back at my paper and started writing random answers, I looked back out the windows and he was gone,

suddenly the bell rang, I look back at my paper and I only at 4 out of 20 questions complete, Scott looked at me with a worry glance.

You only got 4 questions asked I didn't get much sleep last night and on top of that I left my history book in my jeep,

I'll meet you at lunch in like 10 minutes. I sat there for a second thinking to myself "Did I really hear Derek? Is my history book really in my car?"

I got up and walked out to my jeep. I saw my history book sitting on the dash board. I started to freak out for a second.

I looked over and noticed Jackson walking into the woods. Nothing makes sense to me anymore..


	2. Chapter 2: The Offer

Stiles Inner Wolf

Chapter 2: The Offer.

I do not own Teen Wolf.

My mind wondered as I walked to lunch from the school yard. Scott walked up, You ok bud? Asked Scott. Yeah I replied. What are you gonna do about the full moon?

I asked. I'm not sure Derek is now the alpha maybe he can control me shifting? Replied Scott. Hey guys said a voice, I looked up and it was Allison trying to flag me and Scott down, she was already sitting at a table. Tell her I'll be right back said Scott. I walked up to the table and sat down across from her. What's up ask Allison. Oh nothing much just stressing about my next class mostly.

Oh what's your next class asked Allison. Spanish.. I only know 1 words of Spanish.. Si. You should work on that then replied Allison. Scott sat down next to Allison and kissed her. I was so tired I closed my eyes for a minute and fell asleep, I had a dream. It was more like a nightmare. It was 3 werewolf on a mountain peak howling, One was Derek, One was Scott, And the third one was me? I heard this were snapping sound. I woke up with Scott snapping his fingers in front of my face. You alright Stiles? Asked Scott.

Honestly I think I need to talk to Derek. I got up and walked out of school. And got on my jeep and drove out to Derek's house, I saw his car in the driveway. I run up too his door and knocked very loudly. He walked up from the side of the house and up the porch. What do you want? Ask Derek. I don't know, I heard your voice in my head and then I saw you outside, then I fell asleep and I saw myself as a werewolf with you and Scott, please just tell me in going crazy. You not going crazy said Derek. Oh great, so what does it mean? It means I want you in my pack Stiles,

If you became a werewolf, it's everything you can imagine. Perfect sight, smell, hearing everything. Become one of us. said Derek. The full moon is tonight and I can control if my pack shifts. Think about it Stiles. You have till tonight to give me a answer said Derek. Derek walked inside, I turned around and walked to my jeep. I've got to talk to Scott.

I drove back to school at this point I missed all of my classes and bell is suppose to ring in 3 minutes Scott asked me to drive him home. The bell finally rang and Scott got into the jeep. Stiles what the heck you left and blew off all of you classes? What's going on with you? Asked Scott. Derek wants me to become a werewolf tonight and the crazy part about it is I'm considering it..

Well If you became a werewolf then we would be in a pack and Derek could control the shifts. Said Scott. Should I? I don't know Stiles I think it's a decision you should make on your own honestly said Scott. He told me to think about and I have till tonight to give him a anwser.

Please Review, Story Alert, Give me idea's. Thank you everyone for reading


	3. Chapter 3: Acceptance?

Stiles Inner Wolf

Chapter 3: Acceptance?

I do not own Teen Wolf.

I stood there looking at the mirror, what should I do, Should I take the offer and become a werewolf or not. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen, my dad was sitting at the table working on a case of some kind, I was always so curious. I would always find some way to help him, but today I was just really sick to my stomach. This is the hardest decision I have ever had to make.

Stiles: Hey dad, what do you want to do for dinner?

Dad: I'm not sure I'm a tad bit busy right now. Aren't you hanging out with Scott tonight?

Stiles: After dinner I was going to, I wanted to spend some time with you.

I really wanted to spend time with him, If I was going to become a werewolf things were going to change, For the better I hoped.

Dad: Alright I guess I can take a break, what do you want to eat?

Stiles: We could go out or order a pizza.

Dad: Let's just order a pizza, after you call come help me with this.

I called in the pizza. I was still thinking a lot. I sat down at the table.

Dad: Ok. There have been a series of animal attacks, we have narrowed it down to a wolf or mountain loin.

Stiles: It looks like a mountain lion's claw marks. I'm not sure though.

After we ate the pizza I went outside and just looked at the moon, it was so amazing, I walked to my jeep and got in, I sat there for a minute. I have made my decision. I heard a howl. I knew it was time. I started the jeep and started driving.


	4. Chapter 4: Full Moon

Stiles Inner Wolf

Chapter 4: The Full Moon.

I do not own Teen Wolf.

I drove as fast as I could, It was so dark. I was kind of afraid. I thought to myself what if I keep on driving, Away from this town… Away from all of this Supernatural stuff.

The radio was on, No joke it was a song about a wolf. I found that ironic.

I pulled into Derek's driveway, I saw Scott and Derek on the porch. I stopped.

I sat in my Jeep for a few minutes. I finally worked up the courage to get out.

As I walked up to the porch I felt my heart beat so fast, my mind was racing.

Derek looked right at me.

Derek: Have you made your decision?

Stiles: Yes, Yes I have.

Derek: And?

Stiles: I don't want to be a werewolf Derek, I'm sorry.

Scott: Stiles, It's not that easy..

Derek: Shh. He doesn't need to know yet.

Stiles: Wait! What don't I need to know?

Derek: Nothing, I've got things I have to do. (Derek walk's off)

It was odd. Obviously they were hiding something from me. I couldn't figure it out.

What is so important? I'll figure it out. I'm determined.

Scott: Look you'll get your answers soon. There is stuff you need to know. Stuff you need to understand before you decide.

Stiles: What do you mean? What don't I understand? Or know?

Scott walked off. I got into my jeep and drove. I stared at the full moon as I drove.

I got this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I felt the need to howl. I wanted to howl. I didn't understand. I drove home and went to bed.

For the next few days's I avoided Derek and Scott. I didn't understand why I felt the need to howl. I need answers.

PLEASE REVIEW. HOPE YOU LIKED IT. Working on Chapter 5. It will be much longer than previous chapters.


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth and The Trust

Stiles Inner Wolf

Chapter 5: The Truth and the Trust.

I do not own Teen Wolf.

I woke up. I told myself "Today is the day I get my answers" I walked down stairs,

My dad already left for work. I ate breakfast. I was glad today was Friday.

I went to school, I planned to confront Derek later, So I continued avoiding Scott.

After school I went straight to Derek's house, I noticed his car in the driveway.

No hesitation I got up and walked straight to the door, I was ready to knock on it.

The door opened, Derek stood there with a tough guy look.

Derek: What?

Stiles: We need to talk. The other day after I left, I was driving and I looked at the full moon. I wanted to howl, Derek. I felt like I needed to howl. What does that mean?

Derek: Stiles, That's your "Inner Wolf". What do you think that we were trying to tell you? You don't have a choice, Stiles.

Stiles: If I felt the need to howl does that mean I'm already a werewolf?

Derek: No, You have found your Inner Wolf, but it takes a bite the release the rage.

Stiles: Does everyone have an "Inner Wolf?

Derek: No... You have to be born into a certain blood line of wolf, Stiles.

Stiles: Wait… Does my dad have an Inner wolf?

Derek: No

Stiles: Then how am I born into a blood line?

Derek: Stiles… Your mom was born into a blood line and she passed it to you.

Stiles: How do I become a full werewolf then?

Derek: All it takes is a bite, Stiles… Join me and Scott, Become one of us, One of the pack.

Stiles: Is this what Scott was trying to tell me the other night?

Derek: No, There's more to it Stiles, But I can't tell you unless you're a werewolf.

Stiles: Is it going to hurt?

Derek: No.

Stiles: Are you lying?

Derek: Yes… It will have some level of pain but it will heal quite quickly.

Stiles: Alright. I'm ready… Turn me into a werewolf.

(Derek bit me)

I passed out because of the pain, While I was passed out I had a dream, When I woke I didn't remember the dream though.

Derek: Stiles… Can you hear me?

Stiles: Yeah, what the heck you said it wouldn't hurt!

Derek: No I said it wouldn't hurt as much as it normally.

Stiles: Alright. Well it did hurt! But I feel great.

I looked around I could see with great detail. I could run faster than humanly possible. I felt strong.

I stopped and just listened to my heartbeat. It was so amazing to be able to just stand here and hear my heartbeat one beat after another. I still had a some what level of fear of Derek. Hey what can I say he scares the crap out of me.

Derek: Stiles… I have to tell you something now that you're a werewolf.

Stiles: Ok… (Worried look)

Derek: Stiles… Your mom is alive… She's a werewolf and she's alive...

Did I just hear Derek right? Did he just say my Mom is alive? From 4 words my stomach dropped so drastically. How? Where is she…

Stiles: How? Where is she? Is she ok?

Derek: She is fine for now, Stiles I needed you to become a werewolf is to be able to find her.

Stiles: How should I know where she is?

Derek: Your "Inner Wolf" Is connected with both of you. Once we finish training then you will be able to release your inner wolf, we will be able to go get her.

Stiles: What kind of training?

Derek: You'll find out soon enough. For now you are still plain old Stiles… Don't tell anyone, Don't Bite anyone… Understood?

Stiles: Ok. Does Scott know about my Mom?

Derek: Yes, He does.

All of a sudden my life went from ADHD Stiles; Too I'm a Freaking WEREWOLF! And my mom is alive. And a werewolf no less.

I don't know why or could explain the level of Happy I was.

Hope everyone liked the new Chapter. Trust me there is going to be a lot of stuff going on for the next few chapters. STAY TUNED.


End file.
